criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract Terminated
Contract Terminated is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighteenth case in The Syndicate and the eighteenth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Vertigo Falls district of Easthaven. Plot Shortly after the discovery that Best Venture CEO Jackson Pratt was hiding secrets, the team believed him to be connected to the "great game" in Easthaven. Nancy then accompanied the player with investigating Best Venture's headquarters. When the pair arrived, they sat down in the reception area, only to find the dead body of chief of staff Bill Bosworth, strangled at the front desk. Daphne confirmed that Bill was strangled, likely with a phone wire, and told them to look out for one. They first suspected Jackson on his staff member's death, before interrogating the victim's wife, Julianne Bosworth, and Grayson's girlfriend, media mogul Valerie Decker, who was with her personal assistant Vivienne Demass. Nancy and the player then recounted the discoveries made, shortly before a wooden beam fell down from above and hit Nancy on the head. Construction worker Kevin Quinn, who was building a new floor for the headquarters, then approached the pair and apologized, insisting that it was an accident. Daphne then took a concussed Nancy back to the headquarters and Raymond took her place as the player's partner. They then questioned Kevin and landlord Dustin Snyder. Then, as the pair recapped, they heard reports from Matthew that Julianne was in the victim's office, smashing his possessions. Raymond and the player then went to confront Julianne, who confessed that now her husband was dead, she was free. Julianne admitted that she'd always dreamt of being a journalist, but when she married Bill, he forced her into becoming a housewife. Too scared to leave him, but too scared to stay with him, Julianne became trapped. It was also discovered that Bill had tried to have an affair with Valerie, though she refused his attempts, and Bill wanted to fire Kevin and his crew. Dustin also wanted to kick Bill out of his apartment after Bill was unable to pay his rent due to his gambling addiction. Kevin was then exposed as the killer. Raymond and the player then went back to the construction site where Kevin was working away, layering bricks and cement. Raymond then requested the site be brought to a stop and they confronted Kevin, who tried to act nonchalant and confused. After Raymond pressed on with the evidence, and told them that he'd been doing detective work since before Kevin was born, Kevin snapped and insisted Bill was insufferable. Kevin then recounted how he strangled Bill for what he did to his wife, not for how he wanted to sack him and his crew. Kevin confessed that he and Julianne were close friends and that Julianne confided in Kevin about how she was feeling. Kevin then detailed that he went to confront Bill to make him change his ways, but Bill laughed and insisted that was Julianne's place. In a fit of rage, Kevin strangled Bill at the front desk. As Raymond went to handcuff him, Kevin raised a gun and insisted he wasn't going to jail for what he did as he had a son to raise. Raymond then tried to get him to lower the gun, but to no avail, as Kevin fired at Raymond's chest and tried to flee. Newly-inducted construction worker Jake Coleman, who was taking part-time shifts to support himself, then saw the scene and tackled Kevin, knocking him out. They then called paramedics to rush Raymond to hospital as Jake performed a citizen's arrest. Post-trial, Nancy (who was recovering from her injury) told the team that the hospital were prepping Raymond for major surgery, but had been told to prepare their goodbyes. Nancy then insisted that they needed to head back to Best Venture to discover what Jackson was hiding so their work wasn't for nothing. They then decided to speak to Julianne, who revealed that Bill kept a journal of his work in the staff room. They then raced to the staff room to recover the journal and after restoring the pages, sent it to Mildred for analysis. Mildred then confirmed that Bill had spotted Jackson shouting on the phone at someone who demanded more money. This, coupled with Carlos' discovery, gave the team enough evidence to confront Jackson. Jackson then cracked and insisted he wasn't up to any illicit dealings, but that he had an illegitimate child. He then revealed the payments were child support fees, but he didn't want anyone knowing in case it ruined his reputation. Jackson then gave them the child's name which checked out. Believing his story, Nancy and the player let Jackson be. An hour later, the team waited for the hospital's word on Raymond's surgery. Valerie then turned up with her pickup truck and told the team to get aboard as she had a surprise planned, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Valerie then drove the team to a cliff clearing where she'd set up a barbecue with the help of Noah White and Vinnie Anderson. The team, to take their minds off Raymond, then celebrated the gesture, with Grayson and Valerie snuggling under a blanket as William, Mildred, and Barbara tucked into the food. Meanwhile, Noah and Matthew bonded over a game of chess. At the end of the day, as the sun began to hide behind the mountains and day became night, Vinnie and Velma held hands and watched the sunset. Vinnie then asked if they could go steady, prompting Velma to say yes and rest her head on his shoulder. Grayson then thanked Valerie for setting everything up, prompting Valerie to kiss Grayson and watch the sun go down with everyone else. Early the next day, they were told Kevin had received a life sentence for the murder and shooting Raymond. Nancy requested to go thank Jake for what he did when stopping Kevin. Jake then inquired if everything was alright with Raymond, prompting Nancy to confess that it wasn't. Jake then wished them the best of luck before heading off with the rest of the crew. Back in the precinct, Grayson told the team he'd received a call from the hospital, and that Raymond was out of surgery. The team then agreed to go visit Raymond in hospital. Summary Victim *'Bill Bosworth' (found strangled at the front desk) Murder Weapon *'Phone Wire' Killer *'Kevin Quinn' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a typewriter. *The suspect drinks cocktails. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a typewriter. *The suspect drinks cocktails. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a typewriter. *The suspect drinks cocktails. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fluorescent clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a typewriter. *The suspect drinks cocktails. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. *The suspect wears fluorescent clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a typewriter. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses a typewriter. *The killer drinks cocktails. *The killer does crosswords. *The killer has a dirt stain. *The killer wears fluorescent clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Best Venture Headquarters. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pinned Message, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Young Man) *Examine Young Man. (Result: Young Man Identified; New Suspect: Jackson Pratt) *Interrogate Jackson on his chief of staff's death. (New Crime Scene: Staff Room) *Investigate Staff Room. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Legal Document) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Julianne Bosworth) *Inform Julianne of her husband's death. *Examine Legal Document. (Result: Signer's Name; New Suspect: Valerie Decker) *Speak to Valerie about signing documents with Best Venture. *Examine Pinned Message. (Result: Threat Message) *Analyze Threat Message. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a typewriter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Kevin about the construction work. (Attribute: Kevin uses a typewriter; New Crime Scene: Construction Site) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Broken Key, Building Tools) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Key Number) *Examine Key Number. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Speak to Dustin about being the victim's landlord. (Attribute: Dustin uses a typewriter) *Examine Building Tools. (Result: Phone Wire) *Analyze Phone Wire. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Front Desk) *Investigate Front Desk. (Clues: Unopened Box, Letter from Jackson) *Examine Unopened Box. (Result: Underwear) *Speak to Valerie about the victim sending her underwear. (Attribute: Valerie uses a typewriter, drinks cocktails, and does crosswords) *Examine Letter from Jackson. (Result: Technical Talk) *Analyze Technical Talk. (03:00:00) *Confront Jackson over urging the victim to resign. (Attribute: Jackson uses a typewriter, drinks cocktails, and does crosswords) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Julianne destroying the victim's office. (Attribute: Julianne uses a typewriter, drinks cocktails, and does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Staff Table) *Investigate Staff Table. (Clues: Legal Document, Envelope) *Examine Legal Document. (Result: Legal Talk) *Examine Legal Talk. (Result: Executive Order) *Confront Kevin about him and his crew being fired. (Attribute: Kevin drinks cocktails and does crosswords) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Money) *See Dustin about the victim being unable to pay his rent. (Attribute: Dustin does crosswords) *Investigate Scaffolding. (Clues: Glove, Phone Box) *Examine Glove. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Examine Phone Box. (Result: Small Threads) *Analyze Small Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fluorescent clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Open for Business (3/5). (No stars) Open for Business (3/5) *Speak to Julianne about her husband. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Staff Room. (Clue: Bill's Satchel) *Examine Bill's Satchel. (Result: Journal Pages) *Examine Journal Pages. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (07:00:00) *Confront Jackson over his illicit dealings. (Reward: Burger) *See what Valerie has planned. (New Quasi-Suspect: Noah White) *Help Noah invite Matthew to a game of chess. (New Quasi-Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *Unite Vinnie and Velma. (New Quasi-Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Thank Jake for his help. (Reward: Construction Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Vertigo Falls